El comienzo de un final
by yukina-jaganashi
Summary: Aprovechando del fuerte decaimiento de harry la magia oscura se apodera de él poseyéndolo y voldemort se mete por medio, cambiando la vida de harry 360º ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a hogwarts?si es que llega...
1. Prólogo

**El comienzo de un final**

**Capítulo 1**

**Prólogo**

Abrí lo ojos para inmediatamente cerrarlos con fuerza, otra vez esa imagen que lo atormentaba todos los dias, todos aquellos dias sin olvidarse de ninguno, desde aquella vez ... que lo vió por última vez.

Lo veia por todas partes, en un sentimiento aterrador, con su caracterísitca sonrisa, sus ojos azules...hablando, riendo, jugando a saber con qué...pero siempre hechándolo en falta y era precisamente eso lo que me atormentaba, me comia, me quemaba...me asfixiaba, y acto seguido ese caracterísitco vacio interiorque obligaba a cerrar los ojos para sumirse en la soledad de la oscuridad y huir de la soledad de la luz.

Terror y culpabilidad es lo que se aproximaba cuando cerraba los ojos.

Me levanté de mis húmedas sábanas empapadas por el sudor y heché un vistazo en mi mesilla de noche que estaba llena de cartas sin abrir, pero ¿para qué abrirlas si de antemano ya sabia lo que dirian?, pensó mientras se dirigia hacia su lechuza llamada hedwing, y la acarició , haciendo que ella hiciera un ademán de agradecimiento y se meneara en la jaula para poder salir, provocando mucho ruido.

nadie nos comprende ¿verdad hedwing?, tú encerrada en la jaula, mientras yo encerrado en mi mundo-dije en un susurro a lo que ella bufó con indignación.

-¿tu también te pones de su parte hedwing?harry haz esto...harry tu no tienes la culpa...harry sé bueno y no te vayas de privet drive...harry no hagas ninguna tonteria...-dijo en un tono de burla.

-¿acaso no tengo vida propia? ni siquiera me dejan lamentarme...ni sentir...ni pensar...¿acaso soy una máquina? si dumbledore me hubiese explicado...¡Pero no! Él tenia que hacerse el importante y no decir nada al pobre huérfano de harry potter , protegerlo de voldemort, lo que él no sabe es que las cosas van a cambiar-dijo lo último con un tono de malicia, mirando hacia la luna.

-Ya me he cansado de ser lo que todos esperan, todo es por su culpa, por el mundo mágico, si no hubiera existido Voldemort mis padres no hubieran muerto y por el contrario si no existiera los muggles voldemort no tendria esas ideas-dijo en un tono muy frio tras un prolongado suspiro.

-Uno de los dos mundos sobra-dijo finalmente.

-¿Pero cual elegir? El que te persigen constantemente por tu propia seguridad-dijo imitando la voz de el director.

-O por lo contrario ¿el que ni siquiera existes?¿El que si desapareces...-dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, y dirigiendo su mirada a hedwing.

-Amiga mia, me servirás por última vez y luego serás libre-dijo harry volviéndole a acariciar sus blancas plumas.

-me llevarás esta carta a dumbledore-dijo sacando dicha carta de su baul y atándola a una pata.

-no tengas mucha prisa por entregársela-dijo mientras la soltaba en la oscura noche.

Acto seguido harry se giró sobre si mismo y cogió un paquete que habia preparado de antemano y salió de la casa, sin ni siquiera despedirse o coger su baúl lleno de objetos mágicos.

-dudo que se den cuenta de mi partida-fue lo último que dijo harry potter en esa casa de privet drive.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dos toques en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus profundos pensamientos.

-pueden pasar-dijo con un tono de pesadez en la voz.

-¿albus ha pasado algo?-preguntó con voz preocupada remus, seguido del resto de los miembros de la orden del fenix.

-me temo que si-dijo levantandose de su asiento y girando para asomarse a la ventana.

-¿Qué ha pasado, albus?-preguntó en un tono irregular.

-ha ocurrido lo que sospechabamos-dijo girandose hacia los cavalleros que lo miraban con cara de pesadumbre.

-no me lo creo-dijo remus con un gesto de ira.

-compruevalo tú mismo-dijo albus dándole la carta que habia hecho reunir a todos esos personajes.

-harry potter ha renegado de nuestro mundo-dijo solemnemente mientras el hombre castaño leia la breve carta escrita por la caligrafia del niño-que-vivió.

-¿abandono?-leyó la única palabra escrita en todo el pergamino antes de perder el conocimento.


	2. Una decisión y un encuentro

**El comienzo de un final**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una decisión y un encuentro**

Aquí viene otro capi más que nada por el mero hecho de quitármelo de encima ¡hasta la semana que viene!

-¿abandono?-leyó la única palabra escrita en todo el pergamino antes de perder el conocimiento.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¡eh chico! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz en plena noche, mientras corría hacia cierto chico al verlo en el suelo.

-déjame-dijo fríamente harry potter levantándose del suelo mientras se sacudía el polvo creado por la caída.

-no tienes muy buen aspecto ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda?-dijo aquella persona ayudándole a sacarse el polvo de encima.

-me las se apañar muy bien-dijo encarándose a aquella chica que la había ido a socorrer.

-pues no lo parece-dijo en un tono de burla.

-pero qu...-comenzó a decir pero no pudo acabar la frase por la vista que le ofrecía aquella chica, tenia el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, la tez pálida, y unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-si no quieres ayuda no te la ofreceré pero parece que te hayas escapado de tu casa-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿a ti que te importa?-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-es decir...que si que te has escapado de tu casa-dijo mientras le seguía el paso.

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo del caminar.

-pero no lo has negado, entonces quiere decir que has escapado-dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿y que si lo he hecho?-dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿hacia donde te diriges?-preguntó la chica que lo seguía.

-hacia ningún sitio-dijo mientras no paraba de aumentar su ritmo confiando que se cansaría de él.

-pues eso está muy mal-dijo poniendo los brazos en la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-¿Por qué está mal?-preguntó parándose en seco.

-¿no tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó la ojiverde quedándose a su lado.

-no ¿pero y a ti que te importa?-dijo intentando que su voz sonara muy fría para no tratar de advertir aquella risa que le venia al ver la escena.

-no me importa... pero si vas por aquella dirección encontrarás una casa abandonada-dijo señalando hacia un monte.

-¿y por que tendría que ir?-dijo harry mirando hacia el lugar donde ella señalaba.

-no se, pero yo fui ahí cuando me escapé de casa-dijo con un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿tu te escapaste de casa?-dijo sorprendido.

-si se le podía llamar casa...-dijo en un tono divertido-pero, si que me escapé, ni siquiera me echaron en falta-

-lo siento-dije con un tono de pesadumbre.

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco los hecho en falta, pero ahora la casa está desalojada puedes ir si quieres-dijo.

-¿estabas tú en ella?-pregunté.

-estaba hace mucho tiempo, pero me mudé a mi nueva familia hace tres años, no sé la verdad es que es muy extraño-dijo en un tono pensativo.

-¿el que?-pregunté yo curioso.

-desde que yo me fui nadie ha entrado en esa casa-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿y que tiene de raro eso?-dije extrañado.

-pues que no eres el único vagabundo y exiliado en este mundo y muchos morirían por tener a su plena disposición una casa como esa-dijo divertida.

-¿y por que no van?-pregunté medio extrañado –medio divertido por la cara de la chica.

-eso es una cosa que nunca he entendido, digamos que nunca la encuentran-dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

-entonces es perfecta para que no me encuentren-dije.

-eso si eres capaz de encontrarla-dijo mientras se reía y me contagiaba la risa.

-¿Cómo una chica como tu está sola a estas horas de la noche?-dije misteriosamente.

-no soy tan angelito como parezco-dijo la chica.

-¿a no?-dije alzando una ceja.

-que te vaya bien en tu huida-dijo mientras salía corriendo sin darme tiempo de agradecérselo.

-que chica más rara-dije yo en voz alta pensando que me había hecho olvidarme de mis problemas mientras me dirigía a esa casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa mencionada me impresioné un poco ¿Cómo no iban a encontrar esa enorme casa? pensé al ver las magnificas proporciones de la casa, pero me encogí de hombros y me metí dentro de la casa.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-dumbledore-dijo un hombre cansado, con ojeras producidas por las pocas horas de dormir.

-ya sé lo que vas a decir remus, pero no crees que eres el único que...-comenzó a decir el viejo hombre con las mismas ojeras que el otro hombro.

-¡que no soy el único! ¡Acaso crees que todos los seres del bien tampoco están preocupados por su desaparición! ¡Claro que no soy el único pero si que el mas preocupado!-gritó furioso el hombre llamado remus.

-no hemos parado de buscarle pero no da señales de vida-dijo más para sí albus que para remus ,cansado de hacer calmar a remus para que al cabo de una hora estuviese otra vez furioso.

-es mi culpa...-dijo apesadumbrado.

-remus, nadie tiene la culpa-dijo levantando la vista hacia el hombre.

-pero hemos buscado en todas partes albus, si le pasa algo yo no sé...-dijo temiéndose lo peor.

-por lo menos tenemos noticias que voldemort tampoco lo ha encontrado aunque lo esté buscando-dijo revisando los planos de la busca.

-por eso mismo albus, debemos buscarlo, debemos encontrarlo antes que él-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-remus , tranquilízate, si no lo hemos encontrado en estas tres semanas, poniendo anuncios, publicándolo en el profeta y haciendo poner alarma roja, voldemort también lo tiene difícil para encontrarlo-dijo dándole apoyo moral.

-harry ¿Dónde estas?...-dijo remus mirando la luna.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En otra parte de Inglaterra, un chico de pelo de azabache estaba en una casa desde hacia semanas, mirando la luna.

-ojalá se mueran todos-dijo con unos ojos fríos, con un periódico muggle en la mano que incluía un articulo de su desaparición.

-cave esa posibilidad-dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¡otra vez tu, no!-dijo harry golpeándose la cabeza.

-exacto, en realidad lo deseas, lo veo en tu corazón, los odias-dijo otra vez su voz en la cabeza.

-déjame...-dijo el ojiverde llorando desconsoladamente.

-eso no es lo que estas pensando-dijo la voz fría de su cabeza.

-deja de atormentarme-dijo el muchacho con voz de niño.

-tu los deseas muertos-volvió a decir la voz.

-no-

-deseas cobrar venganza...

-no.

-quieres hacer todos estos años...

-no.

-no quieres ser el héroe que todos esperan...

-no-dijo ya dudando.

-quieres ser libre de tus acciones.

-si-dijo inseguro.

-quieres que no te traten como un niño.

-si-dijo harry secándose las lágrimas.

-quieres hacerles sentir lo que tu has sentido.

-si-dijo con ira.

-yo te puedo ayudar...-dijo de nuevo la voz.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-sabes muy bien dónde tienes que ir...-dijo la voz que cada vez se distanciaba más.


	3. Preludio de un rescate

**El comienzo de un final**

**Capítulo 3**

**Predulio de un rescate**

Mientras en otra parte recóndita en Inglaterra se podía entrever a diferentes personas en completo silencio consumiéndose en la desesperación, angustia y tristeza. Ron weasley uno de los integrantes del trío dorado de griffindor que ahora mas que nunca se podía ver que era dueto balbuceaba palabras silenciosas a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos, que lloraba desconsoladamente empapando su raída túnica.

-Íbamos a ir a buscarle ese fin de semana pero no lo encontramos, no sé como pudo burlar la vigilancia...-intentó excusarse remus lupin quizás el más cercano a harry de la orden del fénix.

-Pero...-intentó replicar la pálida matriarca de los pelirrojos de aquella sala.

-lo deben haber secuestrado, tenemos que ir a buscarlo...-dijo en un susurro casi incomprensible el marido de ésta

-según la carta...-dijo tímidamente el mensajero licántropo

-pero ¿está bien? ¿Sigue vivo?-tartamudeó ginny weasley la más pequeña de todo el grupo

-ha salido de cosas peores ¿no?-se preguntaron los gemelos fred y george entre ellos para convencerse

-...tenemos que buscarlo...-volvió a decir arthur weasly como hipnotizado

-la pregunta es ¿cómo?-dijo remus mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas en símbolo de apoyo a los weasleys y hermione.

-¿snape no...?-se aventuró charlie el mayor de los hermanos, mientras remus negaba con la cabeza.

-¿los aurores...?-continuó su hermano bill obteniendo la misma respuesta

-no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar...-concluyó remus haciendo que ron soltara las lágrimas retenidas empapando el pelo de la castaña.

-hay un hechizo...-dijo tartamudeando con voz ahogada desde el pecho tembloroso de ron, hermione granger.

-¿hermione que intentas decir?-preguntó un esperanzado remus lupin captando la atención de todos hacia la castaña de pelo enmarañado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Una semana más tarde.

Cuartel de la orden del fénix.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy es la última noche para poder recuperar a harry-dijo con voz imperial albus dumbledore

-¿tendremos que ir al castillo de voldemort?-preguntó algo sorprendido kinsgley, el recién nombrado jefe de aurores.

-según los informes de snape y el conjuro de hermione, sí-concluyó

-pero es una misión suicida, albus, no podemos presentarnos y tocar a la puerta-dijo una escandalizada molly weasley

-no, por eso crearemos una distracción mientras...nuestros dos mejores hombres van a escabullirse dentro-dijo finalmente

-pero que clase de distracción vamos a...-preguntó con una áspera voz moody

-la crearán los maestros de la distracción-dijo con un tono divertido mientras todos se giraban hacia los dos pelirrojos mas revoltosos y como indicó albus dumbledore maestros de la distracción que sonreían de una manera traviesa.

-me niego rotundamente ha dejar que mis niños vayan a tal misión-dijo imperativamente la madre de estos

-molly, querida, yo me encargaré personalmente de que estén protegidos además esto es por harry-ya está dumbledore había tocado los adecuados hilos para que la mirada de molly se relajara y así comenzaran a planear la misión distracción.

-tonks, remus ¿podéis quedaros?-dijo al final de la reunión concluyendo que serian ellos los hombres adecuados para ir a rescatar a harry.

-¿si, dumbledore?-preguntó tonks con su acostumado pelo rosa chicle.

-supongo que cuento con vuestra colaboración ¿no?-preguntó sin ninguna duda recibiendo una afirmación.

-tenéis que infiltraros siguiendo este mapa que nos ha proporcionado el profesor snape y coger a harry sea como sea, os dejaremos el camino libre, espero que no tengáis ningún problema -dijo clavando su azul mirada alternamente entre ellos.

-¿sea como sea?-preguntó extrañado remus

-¿no se supone que encontraremos el camino libre?-dijo sin comprender tonks

-tengo que contaros una cosa-dijo con un suspiro sentándose por primera vez en toda la reunión.

-harry está con voldemort por decirlo así por voluntad propia-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para la asimilación

-ha sido dominado por la magia oscura-finalizó dumbledore

-pero ¿como ha...?-balbuceó tonks

-voldemort ha aprovechado el decaimiento psicológico de harry y de su falta de practica de magia blanca durante el verano para ir introduciéndole la magia negra mediante sueños que poco a poco lo ha ido poseyéndolo-dijo haciendo una pausa mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón.

-pero entonces ¿porque no se ha suicidado?-dijo remus pálido como la cera

-si, las personas que han sido dominadas con las artes oscuras acaban suicidándose por los pensamientos negativos , pero voldemort ha aprovechado la última fase la denominada abandono total que fue cuando recibimos su carta para introducirse en su subconsciente para decirlo así susurrarle palabras al oído-dijo haciendo el símbolo de entre comillas.

- entonces ha aprovechado la influencia de la magia negra para hacerle cambiar de bando...entonces ¿no está todo perdido?-preguntó remus algo desanimado

-no exactamente, el ritual que ha creado voldemort, no ha finalizado, por eso quiero que precisamente vayáis esta noche a por él, sois los mas cercanos y quizás, con un poco de suerte logremos que él recupere su identidad-explicó dumbledore

-pero ¿no se supone que está poseído?-dijo tonks sin entender nada

-el ritual acaba a la madrugada, no obstante a harry le queda una pequeña porción de subconsciente con libre albedrío-explicó dumbledore

-entonces ¿solo hay que presentarse delante de él y la magia oscura se irá?-preguntó dando un salto en la silla

-primero hay que alejarlo de la magia oscura, por eso hay que traerlo aquí, nuestro objetivo es que para cuando finalice el ritual no esté rodeado de ella, y cuando lleguemos aquí....ya veremos que hacemos-dijo con un suspiro el mas viejo de todos los presentes

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Mientras en otra pequeña parte al norte de escocia se disputaba otra reunión de igual importancia, en un pequeño círculo, alrededor de un viejo hombre se encontraban los denominados mortífagos.

-mi lord -dijo un hombre alto de pelo plateado

-¿si, malfoy?-dijo el ser de ojos rojos colocando su atención en él.

-las barreras están puestas, y los hechizos realzados, no podrán pasar-informó con un deje de angustia

-bien-dijo voldemort-¿que hay del ataque?-preguntó

-hemos capturados algunos muggles, como ordenasteis-informó el mortífago de la derecha de lucius malfoy, crabbe

-¿y los aurores?-preguntó con impaciencia

-están ocupados con la matanza-volvió a informar crabbe

-excelente-dijo dejando entrever un asomo de sonrisa

-traigan a los prisioneros, vamos a....matar...el tiempo-dijo con sorna haciendo que mas de un mortífago sonriera y otros tantos temblaran.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno aquí va ha haber un cambio de harry está temporalmente inutilizado por culpa de las artes oscuras utilizaré a mi segundo personaje favorito...jejejeje ¿a ver quien adivina quien es? pista: no es un personaje de rowling (solo queda uno para adivinar)

Abrí los ojos, entre toda aquella oscuridad, estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía y todos miraban hacia la puerta asustados.

-¿que ha pasado?-dije mientras intentaba levantarme pese a tener las manos atadas por unas cuerdas

-unos terroristas, nos han secuestrado-dijo un hombre de su lado que tenía cara de querer ser un mártir(n/a:no lo he podido evitar, es que hay cada uno....)

-¿terroristas?-repetí sin entender

Una puerta se abrió revelando una tenue luz sofocada por un pequeño grupo de personas vestidos de negro.

-entiendo...-dije para mi misma

-levantaos-ordenó uno de ellos a los cuatro gatos que estábamos en esa cárcel.

Me levanté seguida por el hombre de cara mártir, de una mujer que parecía hacerle la competencia y de un chico que parecía estar completamente desorientado y que tuvieron que levantarlo entre dos hombres de ellos.

Nos llevaron por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo hasta acabar en una gran puerta de roble que abrieron temblando de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos al ratón y al gato?-dijo un hombre espeluznante de ojos rojos.

-suelten al primero-dijo tras los asentimientos de la mayoría.

El hombre que tenia al lado empujó con una patada al hombre que tenia la famosa cara de mártir , y sin desatarle las manos de la espalda comenzaron a golpearle entre aquel reducido grupo de gente aunque eso si, mayoría.

-mi señor, la orden del fénix ha llegado-dijo de repente el hombre que había interrumpido por la puerta.

-nott, crabbe, goyle, malfoy, bellatrix id a su encuentro, los otros quedaos aquí, smith trae a potter, ¡y que no salga de aquí! zabini lo dejo todo en tus manos-dijo desapareciéndose

-¿la orden del fénix?-dije cuando la mitad de la sala se vació

-calla estupida muggle-dijo el llamado zabini golpeando mi cara con su puño. Esta vez si que se habían pasado...¡a mi no se me golpea en la cara!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jejejejeje...aquí ahora se saca el temperamento de los...............¡¿os pensabais que lo iba a decir?!Hm. os propongo una cosa, quien adivine quien es esta chica podréis elegir entre estas opciones:

-salir en el fic de la manera que queréis(malos, buenos, griffindors, ravenclavs, tios buenos, rompecorazones, macaras, chico, chica...)pero me dais la descripción

-o que dicha chica se junte con quien vosotros queréis.

-cambiar un poco la historia

Y si quereis algo más me lo pedís siempre que sea necesario, pero todo me lo dejáis en el review

Gracias Florence Rose, serendipity-789 y Sacralo he intentado seguir vuestros consejos decidme si he mejorado.


	4. El rescate

**El comienzo de un final**

**Capítulo 4**

**El rescate**

Disclaimer: bueno, se me había olvidado en el capítulo 1 pero todos los personajes de esta historia son de j.k rowling menos la chica en cuestión que le acaban de golpear la cara jejeje...

-calla estúpida muggle-dijo el llamado zabini golpeando mi cara con su puño. Esta vez si que se habían pasado... ¡a mi no se me golpea en la cara!

-¡pero quien te has creído que eres cara mono!-chillé indignada

-¿que estas diciendo estúpida muggle?-dijo sin apenas creérselo que una muchacha se atreviera a levantarle la voz.

-estúpido muggle tu, cabeza hueca-dijo en un siseo de furia

-¡CALLATE MALNACID...-el mortífago se vio interrumpido por unas cuerdas que le golpearon la cara, cuando intentó quitárselas lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fue un puño de uñas pintadas antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡eh tú cara mono! ¿Eres bizco para no verme?-dijo provocando al mortifago haciendo que se hinchara de ira y le lanzara maldiciones por todas partes sin llegar a su objetivo, alo que el resto de mortifagos comenzaron a reír

-¡callaos y matadla!-dijo rabioso, provocando que un montón de varitas apuntasen sobre la muchacha, y fallando en vano

-tendríais que comercializar con los fuegos artificiales que estáis creando-dijo la chica provocando la ira de todos los mortífagos

-mocosa voy hacer...-pero el mortifago no pudo hablar pues las cadenas que mantenían juntas las piernas de la muchacha llegaron a impactar contra su cara, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento

-uno menos, ahora sólo quedan cuatro simios más-dijo poniéndose gallita

-¿Cómo ha logrado quitarse las cadenas?-dijo un mortifago

-digamos que si eres tan bizco para no ver dónde pongo mis habilidosas manos nunca sabrás prever mis movimientos, pequeño-dijo en tono de superioridad haciendo que el mortifago se lanzara contra ella, olvidando la varita que tenia en las manos,

-idiota-rió por lo bajo mientras suavemente se apartaba y le hacia la zancadilla

-cuidado donde pones los pies-dijo en un tono inocente mientras le golpeaba con el puño en la nuca

-otro menos-dijo al ver que estaba inconsciente, pero un hechizo aturdidor le pasó rozando haciendo estallar una vidriada colocada a su espalda

-por que poco-dijo colocándose el pelo y se apartaba al ver que otra maldición iba dirigida hacia ella

-deberíais miraros la vista-musitó al mortifago que acababa de tumbar al suelo cuando se le acercó por la espalda

-y deberías aprender a estar más calladita-dijo un mortifago situado a su derecha

-y vosotros aprender a no rodear ala gente ni atacarla por la espalda-dijo al ver que los dos últimos mortifagos se habían situado a sus dos lados apuntándola con la varita.

Casi simultáneamente los dos mortífagos echaron un hechizo aturdidos sobre la muchacha y ésta con una gran sonrisa en los labios se tiró al suelo justo en el momento que las maldiciones se cruzaban finalizando en los dos cuerpos que cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-gracias-dijo con una leve inclinación

La chica de pelo oscuro, soltó un largo suspiro antes de observar el desastre que había provocado, cuerpos tirados, vidrieras rotas... seguro que los otros dos presos ya se habían fugado...pensó mientras paseaba la vista por la oscura sala, hasta detenerse en una iluminada esquina.

-¿no te conozco?-preguntó la chica, pero solo le respondió el silencio

-¿no te he visto antes?-preguntó al chico que lentamente se aproximaba a ella

-lucha-respondió justo antes de que una patada le diera en el costado tirándola al suelo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-tonos date prisa-dijo remus oculto bajo la capa

-esto es un laberinto, no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo la aurora

-si te dedicas a pararte todo el rato no me extraña-se quejó el licántropo

-es que todo es muy raro, no nos hemos encontrado a nadie, parece que nos dejen el paso libre-dijo misteriosamente

-pues mejor, no te quejes-dijo enfadado

-para que nos provoquen, como si pensasen que no íbamos a llegar-dijo pensando y de repente chocó contra una espalda invisible

-es cierto, llevamos un rato que no nos encontramos con nadie, y...-dijo mirando alrededor

-¿no hemos pasado por aquí?-preguntaron a la vez

-el hechizo de la desorientación-exclamaron mientras se quitaban los hechizos de invisibilidad

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Una fuerte patada hizo que chocara furtivamente contra la pared y cayera al suelo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí

-este chico, es demasiado fuerte-pensé mientras estaba en el suelo sin apenas moverme por el dolor de la patada en el estómago

-¿este no siente dolor?-decía continuamente cada vez que lo tumbaba al suelo para luego levantarse

-¿sabes una cosa?-le pregunté para no recibir contestación

-no es que sea cobarde, pero tampoco soy idiota...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-remus-dijo la aurora

-¿Mm?-se giró el licántropo

-¿no tienes la sensación de que nos hemos vuelto a perder?-dijo tonos

-imposible hemos quitado el hechizo-dijo remus volviendo a reanudar la marcha

-a menos...-dijo la aurora apuntando con la varita al vacío

-¿a menos que?-dijo el licántropo sulfurado

-oriéntame-dijo la aurora y la varita comenzó a dar vueltas incontroladamente

-¡se renueva!-dijo sorprendido el hombre

-¿crees que llegaremos?-dijo la aurora mientras volvía ha hacer el hechizo

-yo creo que si-murmuró el licántropo mientras una puerta de roble aparecía de la nada

-a la de tres hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro-dijo la aurora agarrando el picaporte

-uno...-dijo la aurora

-dos...-esta vez el licántropo

-¡tres!-gritaron los dos

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-no es que sea cobarde, pero tampoco soy tan idiota para quedarme aquí-dije mientras reunía todas las fuerzas que me quedaba y echaba a correr hacia una puerta trasera

-¡tres!-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta pero no me giré a ver que era y desaparecí por la puerta, corrí por un largo pasadizo oscuro que no se acababa hasta llegar a una puerta con incrustaciones en oro

-Mm....-dije mientras recuperaba el aliento al ver que nadie me seguía

-extraño, que se gasten tanto en una puerta mediocre-dije pensativa

-el pomo demasiado pesado para una puerta de estas dimensiones-seguí divagando

-y un marco de poca profundidad aguantando la puerta como por arte de magia-y comencé a reír de mi propia ocurrencia

-es extraño-dije frunciendo el ceño al pensar lo que había pasado

-muy extraño, aquel hombre con cara de serpiente... y el chico...me suena de mucho-murmuré

-bueno ya pensaré después de salir de aquí-dije poniéndome de pie mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de los muchos bolsillos que tenia

-veamos-dije yo mirando el pomo con profesionalidad

-curioso-dije mientras metía la navaja por dentro del pomo y un "click" me cercioró que había saltado el cierre

-gracias tío ernie-murmuré mientras abría la puerta con manos expertas y entraba en una extraña habitación en verde y negro

-veamos...-volví a decir mientras tiraba un libro que tenia a mano a la moqueta y un montón de llamas se alzaron para luego extinguirse

-esto cada vez es mas extraño, nunca había visto este tipo de magia-dijo la pequeña ladronzuela inocente del mundo mágico

-interesante-pensó al ver un rubí del tamaño de su mano

-veamos que tiene el señor del castillo aquí-dijo con ironía al aproximarse a una mesa llena de pergaminos

-¿mapas?-dijo un poco sulfurada, mientras revolvía entre todos los pergaminos

-¡un momento!-exclamó después de divagar por su mente

-ese chico tenia una cicatriz en la frente, ¡era harry potter!-dijo sorprendida

-¡estoy flipando!-exclamó

-desde luego soy de efecto retrasado....-suspiró, pero unos apresurados pasos hicieron que se pusiera a la defensiva

-plan b-dijo la muchacha intentando buscar una salida

De repente la estancia se iluminó cuando unos dragones aparecieron en el cielo de aquel castillo

-¿fuegos artificiales?-se preguntó extrañada

-¡la ventana!-exclamó después de pensárselo tres veces y tirar se por ella antes de calcular la distancia.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ha por ella-gritó remus

-no déjala-dijo tonos tajante

-avisará a los demás mortífagos-dijo desesperado

-tenemos que llevarnos a harry-dijo señalando un bulto entre las sombras

-tonos, ¡que haría sin ti!-dijo yendo hacia harry

-nada-dijo con jovialidad

-ay que llevarlo con dumbledore-dijo congiéndolo mientras cogian un traslador

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¡dumbledore!-gritaron unos aurores

-harry, remus y tonos ya están en hogwarts ordena una retirada- dijo en tono imperativo

-si, pero mira a quien hemos encontrado-dijo mientras enseñaba un bulto en sus brazos

-tráela a hogwarts también-dijo mientras desaparecía

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno quizá me he retrasado un poquito, pero tengo justificación, debido a los review de mis amigas me dediqué la tarde del viernes y un cacho del sábado a corregir los anteriores capítulos jejejeeje

Gracias por los reviews a OlgaxTomFelton1, florence rose, y a serenditipy que nunca acabo de acordarme de su nombre y lo tengo que mirar jejjejeje, gracias también a tete, neneta y a oscar.

Sobre la pregunta que hice en el capítulo anterior la vuelvo ha hacer, pues todos habeis adivinado cuando salió (es decir en el capítulo 2)pero no quien es , me referia a si por ejemplo;

-es la hermana de harry

-hija de sirius

-hija de remus

-una cosa rara (esto no vale....)

-un kender(para quien haya leido las crónicas de la dragonlace)

-un ser nacido de una flor(ya puestos a decir paridas)

-o una chica de pasado oculto

Antes de contestar tengo que dar las felicitaciones a serendipity porque acertó el carácter de la chica (y eso que se nota que no lo pensó jejejeje) es decir, es una chica de calle, coqueta, pija,cursi (vamos como le querais llamar) y bueno lo que se le olvidó jeje y que ahora salta evidente cuando se enfada ¡corre!

El concurso (por llamarlo de alguna manera) estará abierto hasta el capítulo siguiente, podéis poner lo que os parezca y si no teneis idea pues poneis quien os gustaria que fuera, si hay mucha mayoria para que sea un personaje se podria cambiar pues la identidad de la chica es extrínseca a la historia.

besos

Miembro de la orden de las mortífagas


	5. En la enfermería

El comienzo de un final

Capítulo 5

En la enfermería

Este capítulo se hará desde la perspectiva de la chica, quedan avisados…

Unos hombres estaban rodeando una cama ignorando por completo que en la cama de al lado se encontraba una joven de ojos esmeraldas que acababa de despertar de aquella enfermería.

-¿Dónde es… -murmuró por lo bajo pero no acabó la frase al ver que se encontraba en una enfermería bastante peculiar.

Se encontraba muy cómoda en ella pero el instinto de supervivencia le decía que no era bueno estar mucho rato en un sitio, sobre todo en uno que no conoces.

Así que se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se decía a ella misma –ventanas ¡no!-una y otra vez, pero al llegar ala puerta se giró para ver los hombres que seguían mirando a un mismo sitio, y le entró la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que era pero desechó la idea y giró la cabeza pero algo fantasmal hizo que se helara la sangre. Nick casi decapitado se encontraba frente ella.

-Buenos días Señorita, me alegro que se encuentre despierta-dijo cortésmente, pero la chica solo pudo abrir la boca acompañando a los ojos que no se podían abrir más .

-¡Chica vuelve a la cama!-dijo la que parecía una enfermera, pero yo solo atiné a coger el pomo de la puerta para salir corriendo, pero antes que llegara a abrir la puerta un hombre la abrió desde la otra parte haciendo que yo me encontrara con mi espalda en su pecho. Me giré poco a poco con la misma expresión al ver al fantasma y me encontré con un hombre que parecía un vampiro

-¡Ha despertado!-dijo un hombre de los que estaban alrededor de la cama, pero de golpe salió disparado hacia atrás por un fuerte puñetazo. Utilicé ese momento de distracción para intentar salir pero el hombre me cogió por el brazo y me arrastró hacia la cama mientras oía unas voces que decían –atadlo-, cuando llegué cerca de la cama vi a el chico que se encontraba atado y que echaba miradas de furia a un hombre de pelo castaño que le decía palabras cariñosas y que no paraba de decir quien era , y que lo reconociese

-No hay manera albus , ya es demasiado tarde- dijo el hombre que me tenía cogida por el brazo y entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí

-La nueva mortífaga-dijo una chica de pelo rosa

-¿Mortífaga?-dije yo tartamudeando

-Si tú,¡ tu tienes las culpas de lo que le ha pasado a harry!-dijo el hombre de pelo castaño mientras se acercaba a mi amenazadoramente

-No sé de que me hablas-dije yo en modo de disculpa

-¡Como no vas ha saberlo trabajando para tu señor!-dijo mientras alzaba las manos como queriendo estrangularme, pero el hombre que me tenia agarrada me soltó permitiéndome dar un pasó hacia atrás

-No…no…no…entiendo-tartamudeé

-¡Y encima lo desmientes!-dijo completamente furioso, pero una sacudida del joven que ahora tenía los ojos color sangre hizo que se girará

-Mírale-dijo señalándole

-Yo…no-dije

-Mírale, mira lo que le ha hecho tu señor-dijo con desprecio

-Ya es suficiente remus, no sabemos si es una mortífaga-dijo un hombre que en su mirada se indicaba que no decía lo mismo que pensaba

-Es una asquerosa mortífaga asesina-dijo con repulsión mientras daba otro paso hacia mí acompañado hacia el mío pero yo choqué contra la mesilla volcándola, y entonces una suave melodía inundó la habitación, una melodía que me la conocía como la palma de mi mano.

-¡Tú!-dijo el hombre cogiéndome por los brazos con mucha fuerza cortándome la circulación y haciéndome marcas rojas en la piel.

-¡Remus!-volvió a gritar el hombre

-Asesina-me gritó

-Remus-gritó la muchacha de pelo rosa en la sala

-Sucia-para entonces yo estaba blanca , con la mirada desencajada y la boca abierta

-Remus-gritó otro de ellos

-Mezquina-

-Remus-dijo otro

-Hija de…-

-Remus-dijo una voz conocida por los dos.

Entonces perdimos la conexión de miradas y miramos hacia un punto en común, un chico de ojos verdes que miraba con terror del que fue uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres

-Harry-dijo con una voz afónica, mientras corría a abrazarlo y desatarlo

-Remus pero que te ha pasado…-dijo con un hilillo de voz

-Me tenias preocupado, ¿Cómo has recobrado el conocimiento?-dijo ignorándole el comentario de este

-He oído una melodía y entonces me encontré aquí y estabas…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el licántropo

-¿Una melodía?¿Que melodía?-dijo sorprendido

-¿No la oyes?-dijo el ojiverde sorprendido, y fue entonces cuando remus escuchó la melodía que provenía de un colgante que cayó al suelo junto el resto de pertenencias que llevaba la chica cuando la muchacha tiró la mesa al suelo

-¿El colgante es tuyo?-dijo el director del colegio recogiéndolo del suelo

-Si…-murmuró la muchacha todavía con la mirada desorbitada y la cara pálida

-Este colgante era de Lily…-dijo el licántropo quitándoselo de las manos

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo tienes?-dijo el director con mirada seria

-Desde que puedo recordar-murmuró

-¡Se lo quitaste a lily sucia mortífaga!-dijo rabioso el licántropo

-Remus recapacita, es imposible que ella se lo haya quitado, debe de tener la edad de harry, dime niña ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-dijo con una voz mas amable de lo inicial

-Yo…yo…yo…-era incapaz de que me salieran las palabras

-¿Si?-dijo con voz amable

-Yo…soy…adoptada-dije

-Lo siento-dijo con pesadumbre

-No tengan pena hacia mí-dije un poco enfadada por aquella actitud

-¡Y no la tenemos!-dijo enfadado remus

-¡Un momento! ¿Tu no eres aquella chica que me ayudó en la calle?¿La que se escapó de casa?-dijo el ojiverde

-¡Tu eres el chico ese perdido!¡el que se escapó de casa!-dije después de conectar miradas con él.

-¿Le ayudaste?¿Siendo una mortífaga?-dijo remus consternado

-¿Mortífaga?-dije yo con una cara rara, pero entonces el hombre vestido de negro me destapó un brazo para mi sorpresa

-No lo es-dijo enseñándoles mi brazo

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías en la mansión riddle?-dijo el viejo

-Errrr-dije yo poniéndome roja y nerviosa

-Dinos-dijo remus con un tono más amable

-Estaba dando un paseo y…-comencé a mentir pero el hombre de negro comenzó a reír

-¿Tú paseando por la mansión riddle?-dijo con sarcasmo

-No te haremos daño-dijo con tono amable el viejote

-¿Cómo hace un momento?-dije yo en un tono sarcástico

-Lo lamento mucho lo de antes pero es muy importante que nos digas eso-dijo con voz suplicante

-De acuerdo-dije yo tras buscar algún indicio que no lo hiciera en esos ojos azules

-Bien-dijo con un tono más amable

-Antes me tenéis que prometer que no diréis nada-dije yo dubitativa mientras cogía mis cosas que estaban en el suelo

-Lo prometemos-dijo el anciano

-Esta bien, la historia se remonta a cuando yo tenía catorce años, es decir, hace tres años-expliqué mientras disimuladamente metía mis objetos personales en los innumerables bolsillos.

-En ese tiempo , yo me fugué de casa y digamos que no me echaron mucho de menos-comencé a utilizar el viejo truco de repetir la historia para despistar

-Básicamente no es que no me apreciaran , si no es que querían más al perro que a mí, me apreciaban por que sabia cortar el césped, limpiar la casa… bueno no nos liemos, la cuestión en sí es que me fugué pero no solo por esa razón, también quería ver mundo y tener un futuro, y en esa maldita casa no la pude tener por eso decidí planificarme una vida, comenzar a estudiar y a trabajar, es decir, ser independiente, no es que no lo haya conseguido , es solo que de la forma que lo he conseguido no es la misma que había pensado pues yo había querido una vida feliz junto a una familia, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no lo pueda conseguir-en esos momentos me encontraba muy peligrosamente cerca de la puerta a una distancia muy alejada de ellos y esta vez ninguna visión de un fantasma conseguiría calentarme la sangre fría que había conseguido tener después de la perdida del control

-Simplemente que hay muchos métodos para conseguirlo, y yo quizás no pensé debidamente en todos y cada unos de ellos, y un día estando en un parque me puse a meditar-mi táctica estaba funcionando había conseguido hablar de una manera tan rápida y liosa que todos me miraban con cara de no entender nada, mis razones, tenia que salir de ahí, no estaba dispuesta a contarle mi vida a cualquier extraño como ellos me estaban pidiendo y ellos creían que yo haría.

-Pero entonces llegó un hombre y me dijo: ADIÓS MUY BUENAS-dije mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-Nos ha conseguido engañar a todos-dijo el anciano mientras se oían unas fuertes pisadas a lo largo del pasadizo.

-¿No vamos a por ella?-dijo Snape

-Tiene que poner sus ideas en orden-dijo con una sonrisa, pero se borró cuando una cama vacía y un sonido de puerta cerrada se oyó por toda la habitación, harry había ido por ella

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¿Por qué diablos nunca se acaba este castillo?-dije sin aliento

-Porque no has parado de subir y bajar escaleras-dijo una voz detrás de ella que indicaba que también había estado corriendo durante un buen rato

-Nunca nadie ha logrado igualarme en rapidez-dije yo como un halago

-Lo mismo digo-dijo con un tono divertido entre sus exhalaciones de aire

-Vale, vale-dije yo parándome mientras me cogía el costado a causa del flato

-Mejor así-se quejó el muchacho apoyándose en la pared con una mano en el costado

-Pongamos en orden los asuntos-dije con voz ahogada ante lo que el joven asintió

-¿Por qué me persigues?-dije exasperada

-¿Por qué huyes?-dijo

-De acuerdo,¿Qué diablos ha pasado ahí arriba?-dije yo

-Pues que te has ido corriendo y…-comenzó a narrar

-Antes-dije sentándome en el suelo como gesto de rendición

-¿Cuándo?-dijo imitándome

-Eso…lo que me ha dicho ese hombre me ha llamado mortífaga-dije estirándome en el frío suelo de piedra.

-Supongo que se ha creído que lo eras y por eso te ha llamado así-dijo sin importancia

-¿Por qué diablos estabas pegando a aquella gente?-dije sin entender nada.

-¿Yo?-dijo con la misma cara de confusión que yo.

-No, el de tu izquierda-dije y rodé los ojos cuando el muchacho miró a su izquierda.

-Oye-preguntó Harry finalmente

-¿Qué?-contestó la muchacha

-¿Quién eres?


End file.
